Traffic engineering (TE) offers a number of different features and services in network planning, including the possibility of higher achievable network capacity through multi-path routing and smart traffic splitting among multiple paths. Multiple path possibilities for a traffic flow benefits networking in terms of achieving certain objectives such as higher throughput, better load balancing, and the like. However, multiple path possibilities for traffic flows may increase delay.